


Lost Things

by ms_kurayami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, a smidge of angst, author doesn't know how to tag, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_kurayami/pseuds/ms_kurayami
Summary: Five times Tooru lost something and the one time Hajime did.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Lost Things

**Author's Note:**

> Please be reminded that this is not beta read and I am, in no means, a professional writer. Please forgive me for mistakes! Also, this fic is not meant to be canon compliant.

####  i. 5 years old 

Tooru loved his miniature spaceship. One can even say that it was his most treasured possession – well, aside from his favorite Star Wars shirt and his replica lightsabers that his parents gave him for his birthday. The heat in the woods behind their house was edging closer to painful and his tears blurred his eyes, but Tooru can only walk and look further. His heart was close to broken. He remembered all the times he favored playing with his alien figurines than his missing spaceship, and regret instantly filled his heart. 

_Please let me find my spaceship. I promise I’d play with it more often. I promise I’d take better care of it. Please just let me find my toy._

Tooru’s legs were cramping and his throat was crying for water, but he did not stop his search. He lifted leaves and branches alike, and he even prayed to find it but everything he did reaped no result. His toy was still missing, and with every second wasted, his heart further dropped. He was going to go home and weep for the loss of his treasured spaceship when he heard a shout from the woods and a thin, lanky boy making his way to him.

“Hey!” The boy caught up with him, and Tooru immediately noticed the black spiky hair that rested on his head. “It’s so cool, just like dinosaur spikes!” the brown-haired boy thought, and his gaze then dropped to his face. The other boy’s eyebrows were very thick, and they were furrowed together as if they were going to meet.

They were looking at each other, and Tooru immediately remembered the state he was in. He hurriedly wiped the tears that decorated his cheeks and tried to will his hiccups to stop (and failed miserably too).

“Hey.” The spiky kid said again, but softer this time. He stepped closer to Tooru and shyly reached for him, but the hiccupping boy inched backward.

“W-Why are you crying?” The kid asked Tooru, and he looked at his feet, kicking at the pebbles under him. The air between them was silent, only interrupted by the occasional chirping of the birds and the songs of the insects around them.

Tooru broke the silence, but if the other kid was not waiting for a response then he might not have heard it at all. “I lost my s-spaceship. I-It’s my f-favorite toy.” His words, even though they were interrupted by hiccups, were understood by the boy in front of him.  
“Oh. I’m sorry that happened. Do you want to look for it?” The boy stepped closer, trying to look at Tooru’s eyes. “My name is Iwaizumi, and I can help you look for your toy.” He said when he failed to get a response.

This made Tooru lift his head, and the resolve that was written all over Iwaizumi’s face made him smile a bit. “Okay.” He whispered, and side by side, they looked for Tooru’s still missing toy.

An hour passed, or maybe more. Tooru was not sure because he lost track of time. The sun was inching closer to the horizon, and the skies were showing their orange hues. Plants were turned over and the yard was turned upside down, and with each failed attempt, Tooru inched closer and closer to giving up. He was going to call Iwaizumi over to tell him to stop looking when he heard a call from his left.

“Oikawa! Oikawa I found it!” Tooru immediately turned to Iwaizumi’s direction, and when the words registered in him, his pursed lips curved immediately curved into a grin.  
As Iwaizumi made his way to Tooru, the brown-haired kid got a glimpse of his missing (now found!!!) toy, and it matched everything he told the other boy. Tooru was so happy and as soon as he got his hands on his spaceship, he pulled it close to his chest and thanked the gods above.

“Iwaizumi! You are now my favorite person!” All hints of sadness disappeared in Tooru’s voice and he tackled Iwaizumi into a hug. “Iwa-chan! Thank you for finding my toy!”

“You- hey! That’s not my name!” Iwaizumi replied, but Tooru only caught his arm and pulled him to the direction of their house. “I’ll introduce you to my mom and sister, they’re at home right now. Oh! Are you hungry? My mom keeps milk bread for me because it’s my favorite, but I’ll share some to you because you are now my favorite person. Oh! We can also play with my lightsabers! I’ve got two!”

Still grasping Iwaizumi’s arm, Tooru ranted on and on about anything and everything to his newfound friend. The sad and quiet boy was replaced by a bubbly and talkative one, and Iwaizumi had a feeling he would not be able to escape him.

He was not wrong. 

#### ii. 9 years old

Tooru can see the sun setting outside the windows of his classroom, but he was not going home yet. He was turning his notebooks over and he even went as far as dumping the contents of his bag, but there was no comic in sight. He brought his alien comics to school because he wanted to show his classmates how amazing the characters looked like and how lucky he was to have them, and his classmates did ogle and praise it. The only problem now was that he cannot find a trace of his prized comics anywhere, and Tooru was pulling his hair out in frustration.

“Hey Assikawa! Why didn’t you go to volleyball practice today?” Iwaizumi called from outside the room, but he stopped his steps as soon as he found the mess of Tooru’s things and the obviously frustrated boy sitting on the floor.

“Oikawa?” Hajime’s voice was softer than before, and he walked over to Tooru’s direction to kneel in front of him and wipe the tears from his cheeks. “Oikawa? What happened?”

Tooru did not realize that he was already crying, and he sniffled in front of his best friend. “I-Iwa-chan, my comics a-are missing.” Oikawa wailed, and Hajime reached to hug the crying boy.

Tooru realized that Hajime was infinitely softer whenever he comforts Tooru, and it was proven by their current predicament. Hajime was brushing his hands over Tooru’s brown hair, hushing his hiccups and sniffles. “Shh, it’s okay. I’ll help you look for it.”

Tooru lifted his head from its position on Hajime’s shoulder, meeting the spiky-haired boy’s eyes. “Really? You’d help me?” Tooru’s eyes sparkled with tears, and Hajime reached to wipe them again.

“Of course, and because I know my mom and Oikawa-san are probably waiting for us to come home.” Hajime said as he helped Tooru stand up, and they started their search for Tooru’s comics.

By the time Tooru paused to catch his breath, they have looked over every spot in all the classrooms in the floor, and the sun was long gone from the sky. The brown-haired boy was sure that his mother would talk their ears off, so he stopped and looked over to where Hajime was.

He was going to call the other boy over and tell him to come home when he was caught by an adorable sight. Hajime was slightly taller than him, and reaching on tiptoes, he was able to pat the spot above the blackboard. For a minute, Tooru stared at his best friend, and he could not help but smile at how Hajime was always willing to help him even when he acted all tough and scary every time.

Tooru was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Hajime shout, and the spiky-haired boy made his way to him with a blinding grin adorning his face. Comics in hand, Hajime reached for Tooru’s bag and placed the book inside, tucking it behind Tooru’s biggest notebook, just like how Tooru would have done.

By now, the two boys were both smiling at each other, and they were giggling as they walked to their neighborhood. They talked along the way, with Tooru pointing at the stars and constellations he identified while Hajime was talking about the volleyball practice Tooru missed.

They were right. Both their mothers talked their ears off the moment they walked inside, but the boys found themselves loving how the day turned out to be, despite Tooru’s tears and their mothers’ scoldings. Until today, whenever they walk under the stars together, they would remember the time they did the same when they were nine years old.

#### iii. 12 years old

Tooru and Hajime were playing volleyball in the courtyard, the sun high in the sky and sweat glistening off their bodies. It was summer and their mothers enrolled them in a summer camp when Tooru told Hajime he was interested on the sport, and now Tooru was practicing his tosses and Hajime was trying his hand on spiking.

The boys shared hobbies through the years, but Tooru realized that volleyball was the only one that they actually stuck with. They both played soccer and badminton with their friends in school, but none of the sports they played piqued their interests more than volleyball. They soon started to watch matches in school and on the television together.

However, Tooru’s thoughts drifted to a stop when he realized that his bracelet was missing. On their last day in school, their homeroom teacher told them to make handmade bracelets to give to their friends and hold on to during as the end of grade school drew near, and he was the only one Hajime gave a bracelet to.

He treasured the bracelet and wore it everyday because he knew it was special. Hajime did not even make any for Hanamaki and Matsukawa, and he held on to it as a proof that he was special to Hajime. However, his wrist was painfully bare and his breaths were going heavy, and he did not even hear Hajime call to him until the boy was already in front of him.

“Assikawa! You’re not tossing anymore!” Hajime’s voice reached Tooru’s ears but somehow he could not really hear him, only the loud beating of his heart and the dryness in his throat that seemed to scream at him.

“Oikawa? Oikawa what’s wrong? Oikawa!” Tooru did not hear him until Hajime shook his shoulders, and only then did he have the breath to talk and respond. Tears started making their way down his cheeks, but Hajime was quick to wipe them away.

“I-Iwa-chan, m-my bracelet i-is missing!” Tooru wailed before he can even finish talking, but Hajime got what he was trying to say. He understood how Tooru loved the bracelet he made, because he only ever took it off when he was going to sleep or when showering.

Hajime was taller than Tooru by barely an inch, but he looked smaller as Hajime pulled him into his arms. Tooru was sobbing on his shoulder, and his hair was brushing Hajime’s lips but the older boy did not mind. He only stroked Tooru’s hair until the tears subsided, whispering words of comfort on the younger boy’s ears.

Hajime wiped the brown-haired boy’s cheeks when he lifted his head from his shoulder. “Shh, it’s okay, we can make a new one.”

However, Tooru brushed the words off and shook his head, making Hajime tilt his head in confusion. “No.” The younger boy’s voice was croaky as he spoke, but he ignored it. “No. I’m going to look for it. It must be around here somewhere.” Tooru left Hajime’s embrace started walking around, tracing the steps he took before he realized the loss of the trinket.

Hajime thought that it would be easier and faster if they go home and make new and better ones, but he found his feet following Tooru’s steps and his hands turning rocks over in search of the turquoise bracelet he strung together for his best friend.

At that particular moment, Hajime realized that he would follow and support Tooru anywhere, and he would have been concerned – Tooru is not the smartest and most responsible person after all. However, the thought sat right with him, nestling deep inside him like a warm embrace in a cold, dark night. It felt right. Hajime felt right with Tooru, and he would never want it any other way.

Hajime also noticed how his heart started to erupt in his chest and the way his cheeks warmed whenever Tooru was close, but he was not ready to confront that yet.

It did not take them long to find the bracelet. Tooru was called over by Hajime when he found the turquoise trinket, nestled inside a flowerpot that Hajime’s mother tended to. Tooru’s hands were turned over, palms ready to receive the bracelet it missed, but Hajime turned it over, palm facing down. Tooru’s eyebrows were scrunched in confusion until Hajime slipped the string on his wrist, adjusting and fitting the turquoise beads.

Tooru loved how the beads looked against his pale wrists, and he thanked Hajime for finding it.

Tooru kept wearing it until it did not fit in his wrist anymore (five months after the incident) and after that, he kept it in the box where he put his favorite things. It joined his collection of polaroid pictures with Hajime, his favorite toys, and the pretty stones he collected with Hajime from last summer.

#### iv. 15 years old

It has been four weeks since Tooru injured his knee. It might have been the worst four weeks of Tooru’s life. However, things were going to be better because the doctor told him he can play volleyball after four weeks.

As Tooru packed his volleyball gear, his thoughts drifted to Hajime, whom he realized he was in love with when he knelt beside Tooru’s injured knee and called for help.  
Tooru was in love with Hajime, and it was both something beautiful and bad. The feelings that settled in his chest whenever their fingers brushed made Tooru feel like he could conquer anything, and looking at the dark brown orbs in Hajime’s eyes made Tooru feel at home, even when they weren’t staying over his house.

However, falling in love with his best friend may have been the scariest thing Tooru has ever done. During the four weeks that he spent hiding away in his house, Tooru thought over everything about him and Hajime and how it might break them. Despite how beautiful and safe and warm these feelings made Tooru feel, it was still love, and love was unpredictable and dangerous.

Love can break people. He knew that the kind love he reads in his classmates’ pocket books did not exist in real life. Love was not as easy and carefree as fiction painted it out to be.

His thoughts drew into a stop when Tooru realized he could not find his knee pads. Everything he needed was already packed in his gym bag, but his missing knee pads were taking him away from a much needed time alone in the volleyball court.

Tooru was looking for it, turning his room upside down as he rummaged through his closet and under his bed. His searching was paused, however, when he heard a knock from his open door.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hajime, dressed in his school uniform, was standing by his door, arms crossed and back against the wood. He was looking at Tooru, at the jersey and shoes he was wearing. His voice was tense, and Tooru realized that the last time they talked ‘normally’ was before his injury, and he wondered if they would ever fix this tension again.

“What does it look like, genius? I’m going to play!” Tooru continued his search and was now looking through the hamper. “Uh, I just can’t find my knee pads. Where did you see them last?”

“I hid them.” Tooru paused at Hajime’s reply.

“What did you say?” Fists curling in annoyance, Tooru turned to look at Hajime, who was still standing by the door the way he was doing earlier.

“I said I hid them.” Hajime replied, eyes locked with Tooru’s, as if he was challenging the younger boy to defy him.

“And why did you do that? You have no right.” Tooru was mad. He understood that he hurt himself the last time he played, but he was not going to be treated like a child, coddled and babied as if he could not take care of himself.

“I don’t care. I don’t think you should play yet. You just got cleared.” Hajime replied, tone as cold as Tooru’s.

“That’s not something you can decide on, Iwaizumi. My doctor told me I can play!” Tooru’s voice was raised by now, and his anger was suffocating, painting his sight red. He wanted to play – no, he needed to play. His hands were itching for the familiar feel of a toss or a serve, and his entire being was missing the atmosphere of the court. He had lots of things to think about, and volleyball drowned them all out. He also had lots of things to improve on – his time in the house was spent mulling over his game tactics and his weaknesses, turning them over and over and finding ways to fix them. He lacked training, and he would probably be sloppy when he comes back, but Tooru can practice enough to fix that. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Hajime’s cold voice.

“No, Oikawa, your doctor just said you were healed. That doesn’t sound like an approval to play.” The lack of change in Hajime’s voice irritated Tooru. Only minutes ago he thought about the love he had for Hajime, and it did not disappear, but for the first time in what seems like forever, Hajime’s face was not something Tooru wanted to look at.

Knowing that the other one controlled the situation, Tooru’s shoulders hunched in on themselves and tears started to well up on his eyes despite his efforts of trying to stop them.

“I-Iwa, I need to play. Please let me play.” Tooru was now begging – something he never did to anyone, but he really needed to play now. His mind was folding in on itself, sent into a flurry of thoughts and worries and insecurities that he needed to drown out.

Hajime sighed and walked over to where Tooru was standing. He pulled the younger man’s hand and made him sit on the bed, his other hand resting on Tooru’s knee.

“I hid your kneepads because I know you. I know you’d try to go to the court the moment you can, and I don’t want that to happen. I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you’re so lost in volleyball that you don’t even notice things around you.” Hajime’s deep voice flooded Tooru’s ears, and he only cried more. “You don’t need to catch up to the geniuses out there, Oikawa. I don’t care if Kageyama seems to be the best setter that the country has ever seen, or that we’ve always lost to Ushijima. I don’t care about that. For me, for your ace, you are the best and only setter I could ever want, and no one is forcing you to go against those stamina monsters or pinpoint setters.”

“However, I want you to take care of yourself, because I don’t want any other setter if it’s not you. I want to spike your tosses, Oikawa, and I want my best friend back. I don’t know about you, but a good movie sounds nice right now.” Tooru’s head was now nestled in Hajime’s chest, one of his hands in Tooru’s hair while the other one is on his waist. The brown-haired setter was sobbing on Hajime’s chest, and the older boy’s uniform was probably filled with tears and snot but neither of them cared.

Hours later, nestled comfortably in Hajime’s arms with a Godzilla movie playing on the screen and a giant bowl of popcorn forgotten in the corner, Tooru was reminded of why he learned to love his best friend, and he might have fallen way before he realized it.

#### v. 18 years old

The summer sun was hot and the room was humid, but the heat was the farthest thing in Tooru’s mind right now. He was sending himself in a panic, his hands shaking and sweaty as they gripped his hair. He lost his university application form, and he was going to fill them up when he realized they were not in the envelope he used to keep them in.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his door, and he saw Hajime standing in the doorway. Through the years, the two got better at reading each other, so the moment he laid eyes on Tooru, Hajime immediately knew that something was wrong.

“Oikawa? Is something wrong?” Hajime inquired, eyebrows strewn together in a worried glance.

“It’s nothing, Iwa-chan, I just lost my university application form.” Tooru said, now kneeling on the floor and looking under his bed.

Unknown to the brown-haired setter, Hajime was taken aback by his answer. He was scouted by a number of famous teams he used to talk about, so the older boy thought he was going pro. However, the two never really talked about the future – Hajime can say it scared them both – and their only ‘talk’ about post-high school was Hajime saying he was going to a local university in Miyagi while Tooru nodded beside him.

Despite his thoughts, Hajime helped in looking for the brown-haired boy’s missing form, and a half hour turned into a whole one before Hajime caught sight of a piece of paper with his target university’s name on it. When Tooru caught sight of it, he immediately breathed in relief and thanked Hajime. However, still confused and thick eyebrows scrunched in confusion, Hajime finally asked Tooru the question that bothered him ever since he stepped foot in the setter’s room.

“Tooru, aren’t you going pro?”

This made Tooru stop in his tracks. He looked over to where the ace was standing, his muscly arms crossed over each other and head tilted in confusion.

“Um, Iwa-chan, I’m not sure, but-“

However, he was cut off before he could finish. “Are you going to college because I am? No – are you going to this university because I am?”

Tooru turned his back on Hajime. “Don’t be ridiculous, Iwa-chan. My life doesn’t revolve around you. I want to go to university, even if it doesn’t look like it.”

“Are you sure, Tooru? Look at me and tell me you’re sure.” Hajime’s voice was getting colder by the minute, and Tooru knew he was getting angry.

“You know what, Iwa-chan, I’m not in the mood to talk about this. Why don’t you, I don’t know, chase bugs or something. I have a form to fill up and an entrance exam to study for.” Tooru replied, eyes still avoiding the steely gaze of the older boy.

Ignoring Tooru, Hajime walked over to where he was seated and sat on the desk, on the spot beside the paper. “You know you’ll still be my best friend even if you train in Tokyo, right?” The words put Tooru’s actions to a stop.

Eyes still fixed on the paper in front of him, Tooru replied in a whisper, and if Hajime was not sitting right in front of him, he would not have noticed it. “You don’t know that.”

“Hey” Hajime whispered, fingers on his Tooru’s chin as he lifted it. “You’ll still be my best friend, Tooru, and I’m not leaving your life until you want me to.”

“I would never want to.” Tooru whispered. His eyes widened when Hajime’s fingers left his chin to trace lines on his cheeks, and Tooru felt his cheeks grow warm.

“Tooru, you can’t ever get rid of me. I’m too selfish to let go of you.” Tooru had barely a moment until Hajime leaned down and put a kiss on his lips, hands grasping his cheeks.  
Tooru did not even have a chance to process the situation until Hajime pulled away, mouth open and a horrified look on his face. “Oikawa, Oikawa oh my god I am so sorry-“

The older boy stood up and made his way to the door, leaving Tooru on his seat, lips still warm with the ghost of Hajime’s kiss. Realizing what was happening, Tooru called out to Hajime and uttered the words he had been keeping for the last three years or longer.

“Iwa-chan, I love you.”

This made Hajime stop in his tracks.

“You were right, I was going to university because of you, because I don’t think I can last a day without you by my side. You have always been there for me, and you always knew what to do or what to say. With you, I feel safe and warm, like I don’t need anything else. I want to spend every day with you, Iwa-chan, because I love you and-“

Tooru’s words were cut with a tight hug, Hajime’s strong arms on his waist.

“I love you too, Oikawa, but I don’t want to hold you back because of me.” Hajime whispered in Tooru’s shoulder, breath warming the setter’s neck.

“You don’t-“

“Shh, let me finish.” Hajime put a finger on Tooru’s lips, and it seemed to shut him up. “I know you love volleyball. I can see it everytime we play, and I don’t want you to give up on it because of me. We both have dreams, but we can achieve them together, even if we’re far apart. We’ll still see each other. I’ll come visit you, and you’ll visit me, and we can make this work. I want to make this work.” Hajime’s eyes were holding Tooru’s, conveying an emotion Tooru never understood until Hajime kissed him for the first time. It was love.

They were in love. Hajime loved him, and Tooru loved him back.

“We love different things, but that doesn’t mean we can’t keep loving each other. I’ll still be there for you, and you’ll still be there for me, and we’ll build a future and live it together.”  
Tooru had a feeling Hajime was not finished with what he had to say but he leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss.

The future can wait, Tooru decided. Decisions were forming in his mind and he was making up situations in his head, but Tooru’s heart was bleeding with too much love for the man in front of him that he had to breathe it out into his lips and make him feel it.

In Tooru’s room, in the summer heat and the messy room, Hajime and Tooru shared their first, second, and third kiss until they went too far in to count.

#### +1. 28 years old

Hajime was feeling the day’s stress piling on his shoulders as he stepped in the front door. He walked over to their bedroom, throwing his used socks in the hamper just outside the bathroom. A smile crept into his face as he heard the shower run, along with Tooru’s singing voice ringing in the house. Hajime felt a deep sense of warmth in his chest, his heart beating a contented hum in its cage.

Hajime was where he wanted to be, and he would never have it any other way.

With Tooru in his thoughts, Hajime rummaged through the socks drawer to pull out the customized engagement ring he bought for his boyfriend. Hajime only got it three days ago, but he must have stared at it for a hundred times already.

Looking at the ring made him both nervous and happy, because every little detail carved in the ring reflected the life he shared with his hopefully soon-to-be-fiancé. Every glimmer of the stone made him remember how the sun felt when they caught bugs together, and every engravement made a warm feeling settle in his chest.

He knew he was not supposed to be nervous. Tooru and Hajime had been together for seven years now, and best friends for thirteen years before that. He had already spent his life with the man he loved the most, but Hajime could not avoid the uncomfortable feeling in his gut whenever he thought about proposing.

He was almost done with the proposal arrangements. They would be stargazing on the day of their anniversary, and Hajime will have this speech about how much he wanted to live the rest of his life with Tooru by his side. He does not think it would be enough, as his love was more than words can ever express, but Hajime thinks he can try.

He would just have to find the damn ring box first.

Hajime was getting nervous. He can clearly remember the last time he hid the ring in the sock drawer, nestled under his kneepads pile before he left home that day. His breaths were getting heavy, and his palms were accumulating sweat, and hundreds of questions rummaged through his brain all at once.

However, he heard the bathroom door open and Tooru walking out, humming a song under his breath.

“Oh! Hajime, you’re home early!” He made his way to Hajime, and Tooru’s hair was wet as he knelt and kissed his cheek. However, the younger man can see the faraway look in Hajime’s eyes, and he immediately noticed that something was amiss.

“Hajime, is something wrong?” Tooru inquired, lifting Hajime’s chin to meet his gaze. The older man gulped and shook his head.

“Nothing, it’s just that, did you open this drawer while I was gone?” Hajime asked, his voice shaking and his hands gesturing to the sock drawer.

“Yes! All my socks were used so I wanted to borrow a pair. Uh, you don’t mind, right?” Tooru’s voice was nervous as he saw Hajime’s reaction – face going pale and eyes wide in a horrified expression.

The older man cleared his throat. “O-Of course not. I don’t mind. It’s just that, I-I put s-something in there and I w-was wondering-“

“Oh! Do you mean the black box with a ring inside?” Tooru exclaimed, and Hajime’s shoulders slumped, his eyes closing in horror.

“Y-Yeah, that. Uh, where is it now?” Hajime asked nervously, but when he saw Tooru smirk, he knew it was the end of his elaborately-planned arrangements.

“Nuh-uh, Iwa-chan” Tooru chanted his old nickname for Hajime, voice lilting in a playful song. “I hid it where you can never find it.”

“T-Tooru!” Hajime’s face was now flushed in embarrassment while the taller man stood over him and walked away.

Before he left the room though, Tooru turned his head to where Hajime was in, processing his demise. “I’ll return it when I propose to you.”

Eyes closed over his impending doom, Hajime wailed his boyfriend’s name.

“Tooru!”

Tooru could not hear it, though. He still has a wedding proposal to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurayammss)!


End file.
